Malt beverages are commonly known as beers. There are many variations in the types of beer which may be produced from a malt base and in general, each beer has its own flavor. As is well known, beers are made from malts through a fermentation process with yeast, the details of which are well known to those skilled in the art. The present invention is concerned with an alcohol containing beer which is a flavorless, colorless and odorless malt base that can be used in the formulation of malt beverages of varying flavors and colors.